uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
An unfinished symphony
Tables Table 1 Table 1. The Entropies of Various Surrogates Table 2 Table 2. Denotation and Connotation: Extract from a Dictionary15 Figures |- ! Fig. 1. Schematic View of Retrieval Events |- ! |- ! Fig. 2. Feedback Control of Retrieval |- ! |- ! Fig. 3. The Triangle Representing Thing-Thought-Sign |- ! |- ! Fig. 4. Modified Triangle Diagram |- ! |- ! Fig. 5. Functional Flow in a Unit Communication |- ! |- ! Fig. 6. An Ideal Unit Communication |- ! |- ! Fig. 7. Password Game |- ! |- ! Fig. 8. Complex Communication Involved in Retrieval |- | width=500 | |- ! Fig. 9. An Extract from the Sample Article |- | width=500 | # independent-particle model; ground state, neutral atom. # independent-particle model; excited state, neutral atom. # independent-particle model; excited state, neutral atom. # independent-particle model; ground, excited state, ion. # independent-particle model; differential elastic cross section, electron, rare gas. # independent-particle model; differential elastic cross section, electron, rare gas. # independent-particle model; differential elastic cross section, electron, rare gas. # independent-particle model; inelastic atomic process; review. |- ! Fig. 10. Subject Index Derived from the Extract in Fig. 9 |- | width=500 | Source Document Serial No. ZZ # independent-particle model; ground state, neutral atom; oxygen; # independent-particle model; excited state, neutral atom; oxygen; weighting, outer level; differential, total cross section; # independent-particle model; excited state, neutral atom; # independent-particle model; ground, excited state, ion; potential, electron; minimization, total energy; # independent-particle model; differential elastic cross section, electron, rare gas. # independent-particle model; differential elastic cross section, electron, rare gas. # independent-particle model; differential elastic cross section, electron, rare gas. # independent-particle model; inelastic atomic process; review; # momentum transfer, cross section, neutral, ionized oxygen; electron gas cooling, calculation; # total cross section, low energy; # total cross section, low energy; # phenomenological calculation, low energy scattering; polarization, potential, energy eigenvalue, outer electron, electron affinity; effective range expansion; modification; # phenomenological calculation, low energy scattering; polarization, potential, energy eigenvalue, outer electron, electron affinity; # phenomenological calculation, low energy scattering; polarization, potential, energy eigenvalue, outer electron, electron affinity; effective range expansion; modification; # phenomenological calculation, low energy scattering; polarization, potential, energy eigenvalue, outer electron, electron affinity; # elastic scattering calculation, oxygen; polarized orbital; # elastic scattering calculation, oxygen; polarized orbital; # elastic scattering calculation, oxygen; close coupling; # elastic scattering calculation, oxygen; polarized orbital; close coupling; # high energy calculation, Hartree Fock, static atom; Born approximation; # total cross section, low energy; electron oxygen parameter; # minimization, total energy; # potential, elastic scattering; low energy, phase shift, electron; # experimental level; excited state; # experimental level; electron spectroscopy, chemical analysis; # rare gas; # weighting, outer level, energy; # expansion, optical, potential, elastic scattering; # - # - # single particle energy; # modified, Born approximation, scattering amplitude; # measurement, ratio, forward, back scattering; # effective range expansion; modification; # differential, total cross section; # - # negative ion, decay, quasistationary state; |- ! Fig. 11. Index Terms Derived from the Completed Work Sheet |- | |- ! Fig. 12. Indexing Work Sheet Completed for the Sample Article |- | |- ! Fig. 13. A Provisional Compilation of Extracts for the Sample Article |- ! |- ! Fig. 14. An Entry of the Subject Index |- ! |- ! Fig. 15. Access Sequences |} Aftermath See also * /Keys Category:Mysteries